gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Monica Stevens
Monica Stevens is a fluffly cloud creature like Mr. Small and her first episode was "Annoying Little Monica". Age: 12 ( in season 1 and 2 ) 13 ( in season 3 and TAWOG: the movie. ) 17 ( in TAWOG: after years ) First debut: annoying little Monica. Voice actor: Jessica McDonald. Personality: She is the most annoying character in the show. She always talking about her Daily situation,doing wierd sounds like a dog, cat and goat, she laugs at everything, even in serious moments and her laugh is really annoying and often in the class, she sings for herself and talk to herself and annoy other classmates and the teacher. She even not so smart like the others and dumber then Gumball and Darwin. in "Gumball Final Fantasy" she is only little annoying and she is a energetic,happy and fast talking girl. She is bit smarter, but she sometimes dosent do what she should do and does other things like watching videos Relationship: Randy Stevens Shes dad. When she talks, he gets annoyed by her too, but dont wanna say it and say instead " um...Intresting!" Rosé Stevens Her mom. Like her dad, she is annoyed by her to, but says instead " so nice, darling!" Billy Stevens Her twin brother. He is really annoyed by her and always covers his ears and sometimes says " shut up" to her, but she dont want to listen to him. Friends: Tobias She likes him, but he dont. When he tried to hit on her, she starts to annoy him. Sussie Like her, They both are annoying and they are best friends. Gumball She likes to talk to him always and annoy him. Everyone She likes everyone, but They hate her. Enemies She has no enemies. When a Bully or enemy commes, she just talk to them until They get annoyed by her. Appearance: She changes her clothes every episode, but she has two Main clothes. 1. In season 1 and 2 she has two pony tails, one rainbow T-shirt,grey skirt and blue sandals. 2. In season 3 and TAWOG she has a ponytail, a white shirt With small pink flowers on, blue shorts, a heart neckless, pink socks and grey boots. 3. In TAWOG: after years, she has a grey linnen, yellow shorts, black shoes,a ponytail on shes hair and grey and black bracelets. In other episodes like " the vacation " she has a green and yellow swimming suit. In other episodes like "the camp" she has a blue thick sweatshirt, grey shorts, two ponytails and blue shoes in "Gumball Final Fantasy" she has a yellow shirt, blue Top, yellow shorts, grey scarf,grey,blue and green hairband, pearls in her hair, has a ponytail, yellow socks and grey shoes. Shes weapon is a ninja sword. Trivia: She is a fluffly like cloud creature like Mr.Small, but They have no relationships. She is one of the annoying characters in the show. She are not so smart like her classmates. Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Female Category:Other Species